1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens mount for a single lens reflex camera, and more particularly to a means for mounting an interchangeable lens having a shutter mechanism to a camera body of a single lens reflex camera of lens shutter type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional single lens reflex camera of lens shutter type which has a shutter unit in the lens barrel, a spigot bayonet mount is used for mounting an interchangeable lens to the camera body. In order to connect a shutter driving mechanism in the lens barrel with a shutter driving mechanism in the camera body, a slot or the like is provided in a shutter driving ring in the camera body and a relay shaft provided in the lens barrel is engaged with the slot before the lens barrel is attached to the camera body. After the relay shaft is engaged with the slot, the lens barrel is attached to the camera body and secured thereto by turning a clamp ring on the lens barrel.
The above described mount means is, however, disadvantageous in that the mounting is difficult when the camera body and the lens barrel are of the large weight. Since it is sometimes desired to quickly change interchangeable lenses, a mount means which facilitates the change of lenses even when the camera body and the lens are heavy is desired. The lens is heavy and the change of lenses is difficult particularly in the single lens reflex camera of lens shutter type which has a shutter unit in the interchangeable lens.